Science and Faith
by Sarah398
Summary: "You don't get a social life by reading about it in the news, nor will you get a boyfriend by fantasizing about one. Admit it, Granger, you need my help in that field." Dramione


**Hey guys, this is my first try at a Dramione fic so please be kind, go easy on me and hopefully I won't disappoint you guys :P**

**This fic is Post-Hogwarts, about 6 years after the Hogwarts war. A few of the facts are made up so just bear with me :D**

**It'd be lovely if you reviewed and if you have any suggestions, just tell me (:**

**Summary: **

XXX

"May I help you, Miss?"

Hermione turned around and saw the shop assistant smiling at her. She smiled warmly back at the woman and said, "Well, I'm looking for this book, but I forgot the name… Babbit Rabbit?"

The woman laughed and said, "You must mean Babbity Rabbity! Right this way, Miss."

She led Hermione to the far end of shop where the children story books where shelved. She ran his fingers over the colourful spines of the books and tapped a navy blue book and pulled it out.

"Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, featured in 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'."

Hermione thanked the woman and tipped her with a few Sickles and left the store with the book in her bag.

It was James Sirius Potter's 1st birthday, and Hermione was buying his present. Harry and Ginny were happily married for 2 years and gave birth to James last March. They were about to have his birthday party next Monday, which was March 11th.

She made her way to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and stood in line. It was a beautiful day; the sky was blue, the sun was shining and there was a little wind. Working in the Ministry as Secretary for the Head of the Muggle Communication in the Ministry meant that Hermione didn't get a lot of downtime to herself, so she was determined to just relax and enjoy herself today.

After a huge case of a Muggle wandering into Diagon Alley and taking photos of the place and posting them on the Internet, both Hermione and the department had to go through many sleepless nights to make sure that they had taken down the pictures and convinced all the Muggles that there was no such thing as a Diagon Alley. Sadly, the Obliviate spell had to be performed on the Muggle man and he forgot ever entering the magical world. Life carried on as normal for the man and the Ministry were glad that to have that problem out of the way.

"What would you like, Miss Granger?"

Florean Fortescue was an old man and was manning the shop for many years already. He made the best ice cream ever, at least according to Hermione.

"Mint and dark chocolate chip, please," said Hermione politely.

Fortescue smiled and said, "Coming right up."

She watched Fortescue with wonder as he moved swiftly over his workplace, gathering the dark chocolate chips from the jar. He took a scoop of mint ice cream, waved his wand and voila, a perfectly sphere of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Cone or cup?"

"Cup, please?'

He scooped it into a cup and handed it to Hermione.

"12 sickles, please."

Hermione handed him 15 sickles. "The rest are tips."

She turned around and just brought the spoon of ice cream to her lips.

"Wow, Granger. You have _great_ taste in ice cream flavours."

Hermione whirled around to see the source of the sarcastic voice. The mischievous glint in his silver eyes and smirk on his face was unmistakable.

It was none other, than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" screeched Hermione.

Draco shrugged. "Doing what normal people do at an ice cream parlour. Getting ice cream."

He walked up to Fortescue and said his order politely, "Butterbeer ice cream, please. With extra cream." He then turned to Hermione with a smile, something Hermione _never_ thought that Draco was capable of doing.

"Personally, I think mint ice cream just tastes like that Muggle teeth cleaning product… What's it called again?"

"Toothpaste," said Hermione slowly. Her brain couldn't process the fact that it was the Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, the son of Lucius Malfoy, the boy who used to bully her about being a Mudblood. But he had gone by for more than 3 sentences without insulting her or her friends.

"Are you okay, Draco? You don't seem to be your normal self," said Hermione carefully.

Draco shrugged. "People change, Granger. I guess 6 years can really change someone."

Hermione couldn't believe that those words had just come out of his mouth. The old Malfoy would've been taunting her about whatever there was left to taunt about; the old Malfoy probably would've made Hermione feel so angry about her it would've taken all her might not to punch him in the face; the old Malfoy wouldn't have even come up to her in the first place. This new Malfoy… was different.

_Obviously,_ thought Hermione sarcastically. _Honestly, Hermione, what's gotten into you? It's just Malfoy. Get your head together._

Draco laughed. "What, Granger? The cat got your tongue?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing… Nothing. Sorry."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Are you okay? You're looking a bit green."

"I'm fine."

That came out much harsher than Hermione intended it to.

"Look-"

Draco shook his head. "Never mind, Granger." He glanced at his watch and said, "I better get going now, head back to the office. Nice meeting you, Granger."

He turned his back towards a guilty Hermione and walked away. He was nothing but pleasant to Hermione and all she did was turn him down harshly.

Before Draco got any further, Hermione blurted loudly: "Malfoy."

Draco stopped and turned around to face her. "Yes?"

"Would… I was wondering… Uh… Maybe if we could meet again?" blubbered Hermione. "I mean, well, if you don't want to-"

"Sure."

Hermione blinked. Once. Twice. She pinched herself lightly; just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She didn't know what she was doing; her brain was shut down and her mouth was carrying her away.

_Wait, what did I just suggest? Meeting with Malfoy? What? _

"We'll meet again, Granger. Till' we meet again."

And with that, he walked away briskly, leaving a stunned Hermione.

**I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this, but I hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
